oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
RuneScape:Administrator requests/Archive 2
Unable to add article Im trying to add an article about broken armour but it keeps getting rejected because of the "anti-meme" filter. I have copied the source code for later. I was wondering how i would go about circumventing this issue. :Done. -- 19:47, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Trying to find some information I yesterday went to the page. And I found out that it needs a major overhaul. First, nearly all of the links go to the rs3 wiki, not the 2007 one - and many, maybe even most of those even go to pages which say that the page either never existed or was deleted. I found out that most of the pages that are tried to link to exist on the 2007scape wiki - just are called differently. Most of them I found hiding in the Categories Policies, Guidelines, 2007scape Wiki and one in Essays. Even having found most of those pages, I do not feel capable of making the required changes - not on something like a Help-page. I believe this would best be done by an Admin who knows what is where, and possibly even can delete links that do not exist or create the required pages. So I posted here, even if this matter does not fit exactly into the description. SD-214501 (talk) 20:55, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Extension hook bad words In making a quick guide for RFD I, again, encountered the extensin hook error. I traced it down to the word "n*ts", as in monkey n*ts. I had to replace all instances with the word "nots" to get it to publish but this obviously needs fixing. Is there a way I can get around this filter or does an admin need to do it? :I'll take a look at this. 02:13, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Editing a page I was looking to edit the P2P Cooking Guide, and add in the costs of raw fish at each level ( 1-15 Shrimp, etc), and the selling value of these cooked fish. When I tried to publish the edit, the automatic anti-vandalism tool told me that it would not be published and that would need to be looked at by an admin. Is there anywhere I could put these changes to be reviewed and added by a moderator? :Done. -- 21:21, March 29, 2017 (UTC) TzRek-Jad I think the file page for the TzRekJad image should be renamed "TzRek-Jad" to match the case of the item ingame. I don't have the ability to rename the page directly, and trying to change it by uploading a new file didn't work, because I couldn't edit the "destination filename" box. I also couldn't figure out how to link directly to the page without just inserting the image, but oh well. JohnSixxScott (talk) 22:07, June 16, 2017 (UTC) :I've updated the naming conventions. For future reference, when linking a file, put a colon in front of the word "file", so it looks like File:Mainpage logo.png . The end result will be File:Mainpage logo.png. -- 23:15, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Puzzle box HeirApparently deleted a seperate puzzle box guide page, but did so without transfering its information. Is there anyway to bring it it back??? I used the information on both pages, and one is gone now, seemingly forever. Can you bring back the puzzle box/guide page?? :Done. ~ 19:10, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Adding to an Article I'm trying to add to the Free-to-play Ranged training guide article by adding in a maximum hit table. I was able to add the table to the article but when I later tried to edit in some links and make some other minor changes I was unable to due to it matching the abuse rule: prevent common nonsense. :I've also had a problem with the filter, claims I'm trying to add inappropriate words and I'm not sure what's causing that. Anyways, if an admin could overwrite the current stuff on Monster with the text from my sandbox, I'd appreciate it --Shockstorm (talk) 06:31, September 17, 2017 (UTC) ::I've edited monster for you. I'm about to check what triggered the abuse filter for the ranged training guide. I'll post my findings in a sec. -- 00:28, September 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Just editing this page Speedy Keith (like changing "wilderness" to "Wilderness") gives "innappopriate words" and won't allow it to be edited --Shockstorm (talk) 01:36, October 12, 2017 (UTC) :::I've published your edit, the abuse filter seems to have picked up "Spee''dy Keith". :::BombooPro (talk) 07:13, October 12, 2017 (UTC) File Move Requesting to move The_Lady_of_the_Lake_Chathead.png to The_Lady_of_the_Lake_chathead.png as the chathead doesn't show up in the Merlin's Crystal template unless "chathead" is lowercase. /Antwan\ 07:18, March 23, 2018 (UTC) :The image has now been renamed. :BombooPro (talk) 10:34, March 23, 2018 (UTC) Rock crabs missing loot info. Rock crabs can drop edible seaweed x2 too. Not just sand crabs. this is useful information for ironman accounts that get edible seaweed as a requirement for the fairytale part 1 quest to obtain the magical secateurs. :It already has this on their drop table 11:53, March 29, 2018 (UTC) OSRS Wiki Spanish Translations As many of you, fellow wikians and OSRS players might've noticed, the Spanish speaking community has grown large the last few years and we see more and more of them through time. I have realized some of them have some trouble understanding the wiki since English isn't their first language. I've spoken about it with a few friends and we've decided we may have some time to translate the wiki to Spanish in our free time, while doing any afk tasks in-game. This would be helpful to those who don't speak English well or don't speak it at all. Of course, it'd be better to have ''the ability to choose a language in the wiki instead of having a separate wiki for Spanish speaking users, hence why I'm requesting the ability to open articles in Spanish just like you would in Wikipedia. If this wasn't able to go through, we'd start a separate wiki anyways, since the idea is to help the community. Obviously this could probably work for other languages too, given that the users want to translate articles themselves. Regards, Deofol (talk) 18:09, March 30, 2018 (UTC)Deofol P.D: As a Computer Engineering student I've got the knowledge to make any necessary deep(ish) changes. Unprotection request Please unprotect my userpage, which was protected in violation of several policies, including RuneScape:Protection policy. I cannot currently remove vandalism. 23:37, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Updating the Rune Pick monster table I could not figure out how to insert a row in the Dropping monster table for Rune PickaxeRune Pickaxe It needs an addition for the Possessed pickaxe . Thanks :Added it in :) thanks 12:59, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Adding new page I'm trying to add "Abstract mural" as a new page, but it refuses to get created because of "inappropriate words". The article's content doesn't seem to matter as it refuses to get created. I think it has something to do with the name "Abstract mural". Can I request to create this page? 12:01, April 29, 2018 (UTC) :Done. Not sure why it was tripping the filter though. 51.7.131.55 address (talk) 12:47, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Unable to edit Vorkath page for "inappropriate words" Unable to modify the Vorkath/Strategies page due to "inappropriate *Poison Pool Quickfire Barrage: Launches acid around the arena and proceeds to fire a barrage of 25 dragonfires at the player. Any damage taken while standing on the acid heals Vorkath for the same amount; up to 10 damage per tick. Should the player stand still, the dragonfire barrage deals 30-40 damage per hit regardless of prayers. Additionally, Vorkath takes 50% reduced damage until the special attack ends. *Zombified Ice Dragonfire: Vorkath freezes the player in place with damageless ice dragonfire, then summons a zombified spawn immediately after. While the spawn is alive, Vorkath is immune to all damage. The spawn moves towards the player and explodes on impact dealing up to 60 damage. The spawn does less damage the lower its hitpoints are before impact. Players should queue the Crumble Undead spell and click on the spawn as soon as it lands to kill the spawn in one hit and prevent all damage. Players are freed ,Vorkath's immunity ends, and the special attack phase is over once the spawn is killed. Ranged = The dragon hunter crossbow is the most effective weapon to use against Vorkath though its high cost may make it too expensive for most players. The crossbow's passive effect damage and accuracy boosts stack with the Salve amulet (e)/Salve amulet(ei) and void knight set allowing players to hit in the 70s without special effects at 99 ranged. Players can also equip a Book of law to increase accuracy or an anti-dragonfire shield to nullify or dampen dragon damage in conjunction with a Super antifire potion. Players should use Protect from Missiles with any form of anti-dragonfire shield and Protect from Magic if using the Book of law. The Toxic blowpipe is a significantly cheaper yet still effective method of killing Vorkath. Players should still use Void Knight equipment but replace the ammo slot with a God blessing and bring a defence-reduction special attack weapon. Players should use Protect from Magic with the blowpipe along with a Super antifire potion. Players should use a Bandos godsword or Dragon warhammer at the start of the fight to reduce Vorkath's defence. After each successful Vorkath kill or failure to reduce Vorkath's defence with both special attacks, players should replenish their special attack bars with an Ornate rejuvenation pool or the Clan Wars FFA portal. :You seem to have already edited what you were intending to. The abuse filter wasn't happy with words ending with an 's' and starting with 'hit'. ~ 18:33, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Abuse filter false flag A brief description of the abuse rule which your action matched is: Inappropriate words tried adding a new page regarding tarns skeletons. No swear words have been used. reading previous error messages i changed hitpoints into hikpoints Morytania Elite Diary: Minor Edit Necessary In the table of requirements for the achievement of looting the barrows chest with a full set of barrows armor equipped, the way the skill requirements are displayed implies that 70 Defense is needed along with either: 70 attack and strength, 70 ranged OR 70 magic. The problem lies in the requirements for the full Ahrim's set, as the staff requires 70 attack along with 70 magic. Although this may seem trivial, I believe it should be updated for accuracy as the pages in this wiki are extremely detailed and meticulous and in order to follow that trend, the way these requirements are displayed should be changed to include the 70 attack requirement for wearing the complete set of Ahrim's equipment. Thanks. :Although I'm not an admin I took the liberty of correcting it; it was semi-protected and your account being new is why you can't edit it. --laagone talk 00:44, August 24, 2018 (UTC) ::I went ahead and cleared it up a lil more since it wasnt clear which set required what stats (i.e. verac/guthans doesnt need Strength). 01:11, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Updating the first 200ms page I recently got 200m hp and am the first ironman and first ultimate to do so. Could you please update the 200m page to reflect this? I got it on August 24th. :I updated it, the page was just protected from edits by unregistered or newly registered users. --laagone talk 04:17, September 2, 2018 (UTC)